


classroom SHENanigans

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Zed swears a lot though, also Zed was me this is based off my own high school calculus experience, pretty silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: “You should be paying attention,” Shen hisses from the seat in front of him, eyeing the Rubik’s cube in Zed’s hands out of the corner of his eye. Zed clicks his tongue, spinning the blocks into a more favorable position.“Just because you need help with your studies doesn’t mean I do,” Zed retorts quietly, glancing up once to make sure the teacher isn’t looking their way. “I happen to find partial differentiation particularly easy,” he continues in a drawl, and Shen clenches his teeth.-Written for the prompt: Zed x Shen High School AU?





	classroom SHENanigans

“You should be paying attention,” Shen hisses from the seat in front of him, eyeing the Rubik’s cube in Zed’s hands out of the corner of his eye. Zed clicks his tongue, spinning the blocks into a more favorable position.

“Just because you need help with your studies doesn’t mean I do,” Zed retorts quietly, glancing up once to make sure the teacher isn’t looking their way. “I happen to find partial differentiation particularly easy,” he continues in a drawl, and Shen clenches his teeth.

“So do I, you idiot,” the boy replies with a scoff, gesturing towards his doodle-infested notes, “but you could at least pretend to write notes…! Especially if you’re planning on asking for a letter of rec next year.”

Zed rolls his eyes, feigning disinterest. The teacher likes him anyway. Zed’s Rubik’s cube makes a particularly loud noise mid-turn, and Shen hastily turns back to his notes. Zed snorts from behind him.

The teacher drones on about some other (interesting, but dreadfully dull) property of partial differential equations, and Zed turns back to Shen once he knows he’s clear.

“You’re such a suck up,” Zed teases, leaning forward slightly to speak with the other boy again. “You complain about my cube, but I’ve seen you playing Puzzle and Dragons during class—”

“You play PAD just as much as I do, if not more,” Shen huffs, frowning. “Your argument is completely invalid.”

“I don’t play during _calc_ though,” Zed laughs, raising an eyebrow. He flicks lightly at the back of the other boy’s head. “At least a Rubik’s cube _looks_ cool. And manly.”

Shen rolls his eyes with a quiet “and hella nerdy, too,” and surreptitiously flips his friend off from under his desk.

"Wouldn’t you like to,” Zed replies in sing-song under his breath, and Shen lets out an exasperated sigh, turning back to his notes.

“God, shut up you nerds,” Akali hisses from their right, more than slightly cross. “You can flirt with your boyfriend later, Zed— _some_ of us,” she stresses, “weren’t born with innate Asian math skills.”

Ahri snickers from behind her, and Zed feels his face heat up. It’s not his fault she’s stupid.

"He’s not my fucking _boyfriend_ ,” Zed finds himself snapping back, turning his Rubik’s cube with more force than necessary.

"I’m not his boyfriend!” comes Shen’s quiet retort at the exact same time, and Shen turns back to his work with a short, flustered glare Akali’s way. Akali sticks out her tongue in mock offense.

The back of Shen’s neck and ears are tinged red, Zed notes awkwardly, and he looks down at his puzzle with outward indifference.

Akali rolls her eyes, turning to Ahri with a huff. “Just give them a few years,” Zed hears her whisper with conspiratorial quietness, and Ahri nods vigorously in response. “They’ll figure it out eventually.”

Zed is about to reply that _no, they wouldn’t be figuring anything out in a few years because there’s nothing_ to _figure out and anyway they’re both going to college so stop being a bitch_ , but a sharp reprimand from the front of the classroom stops him.

“Akali!” their teacher snaps from the whiteboard, “Stop talking and pay attention! You can speak with Ahri just as easily after class has ended.”

Akali nods, flustered, and there’s a collective sigh from everyone in the classroom save Zed, who simply grins. 

Severs her right.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I forgot how self indulgent this one was - I used to be heavily obsessed with Puzzle & Dragons around the time that I first got into League of Legends, so I have about five or so League fics that reference that game as well. For those who don't know, PAD is a super addictive mobile game (that I still play and highly recommend). 
> 
> Big apologies for that title.
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
